1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative mailboxes, and more particularly, to mailboxes designed to mount readily replaceable, decorative overlays.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past several years, decorative mailboxes have become increasingly popular. Generally, mailbox decorations can be provided as decorative designs which are painted or stenciled on, or otherwise permanently applied to the mailbox such as by permanently fastening an overlay to the mailbox. A purchaser selects a mailbox having the decorative design which suits his or her fancy. To provide a resonable customer selection of designs requires that a manufacturer produce and a retailer stock a large and cumbersome inventory of mailboxes having the different designs which are available for purchase. From the standpoint of the purchaser, the decorative design of a selected mailbox may go out of style, or the purchaser may simply become tired of the same design. Heretofore, the purchaser has had no opportunity to change the design without replacing the mailbox.